Malaikat malaikat berambut senja
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: CH 1/"Mungkin karena kisah mami dan papi..., tidak biasa."/Okikagu, OC/ 2shoot/ OOC, rush, typo/ RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **Gintama Milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **OOC, typo, gaje**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok itu duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menerawang langit biru tanpa awan melalui jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Hanya jendela berkusen kayu itulah yang menjadi penghubung antaranya dengan dunia luar sana.

Dengan jendela itu, ia masih bisa merasakan betapa sejuknya udara yang menghembus, menerpa helaian vermillion miliknya. Saat ia muda, ia berlarian di antara ilalang bersama peliharaannya. Tak ada halangan melakukan apapun. Ia bebas.

"Aku pulang," terdengar suara manis dari arah pintu memutus imajinasi wanita itu.

Cepat cepat wanita itu mengubah air mukanya yang awalnya sedikit lelah. "Selamat datang," sambutnya pada sesosok gadis berumur 13 tahun yang baru masuk ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Baik," ucap gadis itu singkat. Selagi ibunya memerhatikan gerak geriknya, ia melepas jalinan di rambut Vermillionnya yang indah itu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ini. Bibi Tae memberikan ini," gadis itu memberikan sekantung, yang ibunya kira sebuah makanan.

"Ah. Pasti itu Tamagoyaki lagi, _aru_. Sakami-chan mau?" tawar ibunya sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi makanan itu kearahnya. Netra merah darah itu menatap wajah pucat ibunya.

Sakami menghela nafas. "Nanti saja, mami," lalu ia mengambil piring dari ibunya dan meletakkan makanan yang bisa dibilang dark meter itu di atas meja. Kemudian ia menarik kursi ke samping ranjang ibunya dan duduk tenang di sana.

Melihat gerak gerik putrinya yang tidak biasa itu, Kagura memilih untuk bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Yahh, sebenarnya ini tak teralu penting sih," kata Sakami sambil memilin rambut panjangnya.

"Kenapa, aru?" tanya Kagura sambil memperbaiki gestur tubuhnya agar memudahkan ia menatap wajah putrinya dari atas ranjang besinya.

Sakami menatap maminya yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. "Ada tugas dari guru, tentang.." Sakami terdiam cukup lama. Netra merah darahnya bertemu dengan netra biru langit milik ibunya. "Menceritakan bagaimana ayah dan ibu akhirnya saling menikah. Tentang cerita kehidupan sebelum ada aku," kata Sakami pelan.

Kagura mengerjabkan matanya. "Oh, itu."

"Iya, itu," jawab Sakami lesu. "Kalau mami tidak mau bercerita juga tak apa. Aku bisa mengarangnya sendiri kok," dengan nada terdengar riang, Sakami merapihkan selimut ibunya. "Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, mami," kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Mami bersedia menceritakannya kok, aru." Sakami berhenti melangkah. Dengan pelan ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Kagura tersenyum padanya.

"Benar?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk tadi. Kagura mengangguk.

"Iya. Benar, aru. Sakami-chan juga sudah besar untuk tahu kisah mami dan papimu," Kagura menatap putrinya yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Memangnya kenapa mami baru menceritakannya?" mata Sakami menatap figuran yang berisi potret papinya yang menggunakan seragam Shinsengumi. Ia memiliki mata ayahnya.

"Entah. Mungkin karena cerita mami dan papi.., tidak biasa," kata Kagura sambil menatap jauh pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sakami mengikuti arah pandangan maminya.

"Cerita nya dimulai saat..."

* * *

"Gin- _chann_ aku pulang dulu ya...," sosok berambut vermillion itu memakai sepatu bootnya sambil duduk di undakan kediaman Yorozuya sambil sibuk menoleh ke belakang. Belum ada jawaban dari samurai berambut keriting itu.

"Ya, ya. Hati hati." Selesai sosok itu memakai bootnya, baru terdengar jawaban malas dari arah ruang tengah Yorozuya.

Gadis berumur 20 tahun itu, Kagura, keluar dari kediaman Yorozuya didampingi oleh peliharaannya, Sadaharu. Meski sudah larut hari, masih saja ada beberapa orang lalu lalang di jalanan Kabukichou yang mulai menyepi.

Kagura menggerutu kesal. Inilah akibatnya dari tumbuh dewasa. Gintoki dan dia membuat perjanjian jika Kagura berumur lebih dari 19 tahun, maka ia tak akan lagi tinggal seatap dengan Gintoki. Selain untuk menghindari gunjingan yang tak enak didengar dari ibu ibu kurang kerjaan, Gintoki juga tak mau kena hantam papi botak Kagura karena masih seatap dengannya.

'Apa salahnya sih aku tinggal bersama Gin- _chan_ ?' pikir Kagura sambil memasuki area perumahan Shimura. 'Dinginnn,' Kagura mengeratkan syalnya saat angin malam hari berhembus cukup kencang.

"Aku pulangg," kata Kagura dengan nada kencang. Tak ada jawaban dari _Anego_ atau Shinpachi. Kemungkinan mereka sudah terlelap. Shinpachi dan Kagura terkadang tidak pulang bersama karena Kagura ingin lebih lama di Yorozuya.

Setelah selesai menyimpan bootnya di rak sepatu, Kagura cepat cepat menyusuri lorong agar tak menggangu dan masuk keruangannya. Beruntung sekali ia karena diperbolehkan Tae dan Shinpachi untuk seatap dengannya. Kalau tidak ia harus tinggal dengan nenek Otose yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

Kagura menggelar futonnya kemudian mengganti pakaian chinanya dengan piyama yang baru dibeli kemarin. Setelah itu ia berbaring di futon itu, mencoba untuk tidur. Sadaharu tidur di ujung ruangan. Meski Kagura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidur, namun setiap kali kelopak matanya terpejam hanya bayangan orang itu yang menghantui dirinya.

' _Di jembatan, siang hari. Kalau kau tak datang, tidak ada Sukonbu untukmu lagi_.'

Kagura melempar selimut yang awalnya membungkus dirinya.

Memangnya siapa Sadis sialan itu? Seenaknya saja memerintahnya lalu pergi. Di tambah dengan ancaman lagi.

Kagura berguling guling di atas tatami sambil bergumam tak jelas. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit penasaran dengan sikap Sougo yang agak serius itu.

Yosh, langkah pertama..., ia harus tidur dahulu!

 **...**

Hari ini Yorozuya tak ada kerjaan. Jadi Kagura memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sougo. Dengan dalih, ia sedang tak ada kerjaan jika Sougo menggodanya karena ia datang. Sadaharu ia titipkan bersama Gintoki.

Ditemani payung ungunya, Kagura berjalan menuju tempat jembatan itu berada. Meski banyak orang berlalu lalang, Kagura langsung bisa mengenali yang mana yang Sougo. Pasti sosok yang menepi ke pembatas jembatan dengan menggunakan hakama khasnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa ia memiliki rambut yang lumayan mencolok.

Kagura mendekatinya, kemudian bersandar di pembatas jembatan. Jarak mereka sekitar dua meter.

"Ada apa, _aru_?" tanya Kagura tanpa basa basi. Memangnya mereka pernah basa basi ya?

"Kenapa wanita itu selalu tak tepat waktu saat membuat janji?" kata Sougo datar tanpa menoleh ke arah si penanya. Terlihat sekali ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kagura.

"LU YANG BUAT JANJI!" kata Kagura sewot.

Sougo menoleh ke arah Kagura yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Kemudian ia terbelalak sedikit. "China, jangan bilang kalau kau..." Meski sedikit, Kagura penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya. "...berdandan."

Kagura merasa pipinya memerah. "AKU TIDAK BERDANDAN!" Sebelum pergi ke sana, Kagura memutuskan untuk berdandan walau hanya membubuhkan bedak ke pipinya. Toh ia juga sudah besar kan? Walaupun ia tak tahu bakal begini jadinya.

Sougo terlihat menahan tawanya agar tak OOC di mata para reader. "China, bedakmu luntur karena keringat-"

DUARR!

Kagura mengarahkan payungnya ke tubuh Sougo setelah ia menembak pembatas jembatan yang disenderi orang itu. Orang orang yang melewati jembatan itu menatap takut Kagura. Persetan dengan orang orang! Inilah akibatnya membuat Kagura malu setengah mati. "BERISIK, _KUSO KAGIII!_ "

"Oi, oi, China. Aku sudah 24 tahun, kau tahu?" tanpa banyak omong, Sougo berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sementara itu Kagura hanya dapat cengo menatap punggung Sougo.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau tadi malam," kata Kagura sangat pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Jadi..," ia mengangkat wajahnya yang awalnya sendu, berubah menjadi ekspresi ibu ibu ingin melahirkan anak pertama. "...LU MAU NGOMONG APAAAA, HAHH?" Dengan tenaga 100 gorilla, Kagura berlari seperti orang kesetanan, lalu memeluk tubuh Sougo dari belakang, kemudian dihantamkannya kepala Sougo ke jalan belakang tubuh Kagura.

DUAKK! kepala bertemu aspal.

Kagura melepas tubuh Sougo yang pingsan sejenak akibat penyerangan dadakan itu. Sambil menatap hina tubuh yang terkapar, Kagura mengibas ngibas tangannya seolah olah ia baru selesai beres beres. "Mati saja kau, sialan."

Kemudian Kagura menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dari area itu sambil bersumpah untuk membunuh Sougo yang sudah berani membuatnya tak nyenyak tidur.

Namun, belum beberapa langkah Kagura meninggalkan tempat itu, ia merasa kakinya menendang sesuatu yang kecil. Karena penasaran, Kagura membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil benda ganjil itu.

Sebuah kotak, kemungkinan milik Sougo yang terlempar akibat penyerangan Kagura tadi. Kotak kecil itu berbalut beludru merah yang halus, kesannya romantis. Di dekatkannya kotak itu ke telinga Kagura dan digoncang goncang. Seperti bunyi besi kecil yang beradu dengan kotak itu.

Karena belum bisa menebaknya, Kagura memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin kecil yng cantik yang bertahtakan mutiara yang sama kecilnya sebagai batunya.

Entah apa yang dipikiran Kagura, namun ia bisa memasang masang kejadian yang terjadi tadi. Jangan jangan Sougo...

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan?" Tubuh Kagura membeku mendengar suara itu lagi. Perlahan lahan ia menoleh ke arah tempat Sougo terkapar tadi. Di sana, Sougo sedang menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dan mengibas ngibas hakamanya dari debu.

Kagura merasa dunia bergerak dengan lambat. Jutaan kupu kupu beterbangan di perutnya seakan akan mau merobek lapisan perutnya. Belum lagi tiba tiba ia merasa demam menyerangnya secara mendadak. "A..aku, a..ku. AKU TIDAK LIHAT APA APA!" Kagura melempar kotak itu ke arah Sougo lalu berlari pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah rivalnya.

Sougo menatap kepergian Kagura dengan wajah datar. "Dia memang sudah melihatnya."

* * *

"Araa, jadi itu awal mami dilamar papi ya?" tanya Sakami kagum dengan cara pelamaran papinya dan kekuatan gorilla maminya.

Kagura terkikik. "Sebenarnya pelamaran itu gagal karena papimu tidak berani bilang," kata Kagura sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi papi melamar mami bisa dibilang dua kali, _aru_."

"Wah, tapi mami kuat sekali ya," kata Sakami sambil membayangkan mami mudanya menonjok papinya yang juga masih muda.

"Kalau mami tidak seperti itu, mana mungkin papi menikahi mami," kata Kagura sambil tersenyum. Sougo hanya tertarik pada wanita yang mempunyai kekuatan melewati standar manusia biasa dan yang tak tertarik pada pesona mematikannya. Yang mengatakan hal itu sendiri adalah Sougo saat 14 tahun yang lalu.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hingga Sakami memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar agar Kagura bisa istirahat.

"Jangan lupa minum obat mu, mami," kata Sakami lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Kagura hanya menatap pintu yang dibuka begitu saja. Setiap kali Kagura menatap Sakami ia selalu membayangkan Sougo. Ia mewarisi manik crimson Indah milik Sougo.

Wanita berkulit pucat itu merasa _déjà vu_ jika ia melihat kehidupannya. Hanya saja ia berganti tempat dengan maminya dahulu. Jika dulu yang berbaring lemah di atas kasur itu adalah Kouka, mami Kagura, dan yang menungguinya adalah Kagura, maka sekarang yang berada di ranjang itu adalah Kagura dan yang posisi Kagura dahulu digantikan oleh Sakami.

Mata Kagura menangkap sekantung obat yang dahulu benda itu tak bisa menyelamatkan suaminya dari kematian. Konyol, seharusnya orang seperti dia tak mati karena penyakit seperti itu.

Yah, itu tak adil kan?

 **...**

Sakami berjalan gontai di jalan yang mengarah ke Yorozuya. Kagura memintanya untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada penghuninya itu karena makanan di rumah mereka sisa banyak. Sejak Kagura sakit empat tahun lalu, Sakami selalu melihat makanan sisa di piring bekas makannya.

Jadi ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan paman Gin tentang maminya. ''Dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan persediaan untuk 1 planet kalau mau,'' katanya saat itu sambil mengelus kepala Sakami. Apa mungkin Sakami masih teralu polos saat itu?

Gadis berambut Vermillion itu menaiki tangga menuju rumah Sakata. Penunggu di rumah bawah sudah tiada. Sakami mengingat nenek Otose secara samar karena waktu itu ia masih kecil. Yang menempati snack Otose sekarang adalah Tama dan Chatrine.

"Paman Ginnn, aku masuk ya," tanpa memencet bel, Sakami melenggang masuk dengan malas. Tak ada jawaban. "Aku bawa makanan," kata Sakami datar sambil memasuki ruang tengah. Di ruangan itu, Gintoki sedang duduk santai sambil menghadap layar.

"Mana sopan santunmu sih? Apa sudah hilang seperti rambut kakekmu yang botak itu?" keluh Gintoki saat gadis muda itu mematikan TV secara mendadak. Sakami hanya menatap datar Gintoki. "Sebaiknya paman cari calon istri. Hidupmu pasti melarat sekali kan?" komentar Sakami sambil meletakkan bingkisan darinya di atas meja.

Gintoki memperbaiki cara ia duduk. Ia memperhatikan Sakami yang duduk malas di seberangnya. Sikapnya pada orang lain persis sekali seperti Sougo. Jika Sougo hanya lunak pada Mitsuba, maka Sakami hanya lunak pada Kagura seorang.

"Bagaimana mamimu?" tanya Gintoki sambil mencolek isi masakan itu. "Kurang garam," komentarnya pelan.

"Yahh. Baik seperti biasa. Kecuali batuknya yang bertambah parah," kata Sakami bosan. "Mana paman Megane?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Menjemput Utakata," sahut Gintoki, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke tempat duduk kebesarannya.

"Maksud paman, Kirara- _san,"_ Sakami meralat ucapan Gintoki. "Jangan bawa bawa karakter dari Anime sebelah, paman. Kecuali kalau paman mau didatangi dia setelah di edo ten**i."

Gintoki mengabaikan komentar Sakami lalu ia menyalakan TV karena acara yang dibintangi oleh Ketsuno Ana akan dimulai. 5 menit berlalu, di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara dari TV. Sakami belum pulang juga.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinpachi datang ke Yorozuya dan mengatakan bahwa Kirara sudah bertemu Tae tadi.

"Mungkin kalau lancar aku akan melamarnya," katanya sambil merona.

Gintoki menatap malas ke arah Shinpachi. "Selamat Shinpachi- _kun._ Semoga pernikahan kalian nanti bakal bertahan meski sebentar," katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju keluar.

"APA APAAN ITU. BILANG SAJA KAU IRI KAN? IRI KAN?" teriak Shinpachi kesal pada Gintoki yang sudah tak ada di ruangan. Kemudian Shinpachi menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Hei paman," panggil Sakami sambil menatap Shinpachi. Shinpachi menoleh. "Ah, Sakami- _chan._ Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin meminta paman Gin untuk menceritakan ini, tapi sayangnya ia suka memutar balik kan fakta," kata Sakami menggantung.

"Cerita apa?"

"Tentang mami dilamar papi."

Shinpachi mengelengkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Memangnya Kagura- _chan_ tidak cerita apa apa?"

"Belum."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Begini, Okita- _san,_ maksudnya papi mu melamar Kagura _-chan_ saat musim panas."

* * *

Sudah berhari hari Kagura tidak keluar dari Yorozuya kecuali untuk pulang ke rumah Shimura dan ke bawah, tepatnya di snack Otose. Tentu saja Shinpachi dan Gintoki mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis muda itu, meski kekhawatiran Gintoki tak semenampak kekhawatiran Shinpachi.

"Kagura _-chan_ setidaknya kau bermain dengan Sadaharu di Taman kota. Sepertinya dia rindu jalan jalan bersama mu," kata Shinpachi sambil membawa kemoceng. Gadis berumur 20 tahun itu tengkurap malas di sofa panjang itu.

"Malas, _aru,"_ jawabnya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

"Biarkan saja, _patsuan._ Ada saatnya gadis muda itu labil, seperti kau waktu itu," kata Gintoki malas.

"Siapa kau bilang labil?! Memangnya aku perempuan?!" protes Shinpachi pada bosnya yang sedang bermalas malasan membaca jump.

"Kau akan bersikap seperti tante tante kecopetan kalau berisik seperti itu."

"Apa?!"

"BERISIK, _ARU!"_ Kagura melompat dari sofa dan merobek jump tebal yang berada di tangan Gintoki.

"Kitab suci kuuu," sementara Gintoki menangisi nasib Jumpnya, Kagura menghentakkan kaki kesal lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari makanan yang ada.

"KAGURAAA. GANTIKAN JUMPKUUU," suara Gintoki yang seperti geledek siang hari hanya dianggap dengung bunyi nyamuk malam hari oleh Kagura. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa Kagura uring uringan selama beberapa hari ini.

Terdengar bunyi bel dari arah depan, lalu di susul suara derap kaki Shinpachi dan suara, "siapa?" Kagura tak peduli siapa yang datang. Yang penting ia sudah kenyang setelah menghabiskan seluruh jatah Gintoki untuk makan siang nanti.

Sikap Kagura yang kekanak kanakan itu terhenti setelah mendengar suara Shinpachi mendengungkan nama orang itu. "Okita- _san_ ya? Ada apa?" Seketika itu jantung Kagura berdetak kencang tak menentu. Orang itu ada di siniii. Orang sialan itu menghampirinyaaa.

Sementara Kagura sedang menghadapi ketakutan tak menentu, Shinpachi yang di ruang tengah mempersilahkan pemuda berseragam itu untuk duduk. Sikap Gintoki tetap cuek sampai akhirnya Sougo memberikannya cake stroberi kesukaanya.

"Ada perlu apa Shouchiro- _kun?_ Kau ingin membayari uang sewa kami kah?" tanya Gintoki dengan mulut penuh.

"Sougo, _danna._ Aku mau mencari gadis china monster yang tinggal bersamamu. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak mendengar suara anehnya," kata Sougo datar tanpa ada basa basi. Tampaknya ia sedang terburu buru.

"Memangnya Kagura- _chan_ kenapa?"

"Oh. Beberapa hari yamg lalu ia-"

Teriakan Kagura yang tiba tiba itu membuat suara Sougo terputus. Ia muncul dari dapur dengan wajah yang sudah basah karena keringat. "Kenapa kau kesini, _aru?"_ tanyanya dengan nada sengit.

"Hanya ingin memberikan beberapa bingkisan untuk calon mertuaku," kata Sougo tenang sambil menatap Kagura dari bawah.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Memangnya selama ini kalian ada ap-," secara mendadak, kacamata Shimpachi- maksudnya mata Shinpachi membulat horror. Tampaknya ia menyadari sebuah kata ganjil yang dilontarkan Sougo. Shinpachi menoleh perlahan lahan ke arah Sougo yang sedang adu tatap dengan Kagura. "A..anu, Okita- _san._ Tadi kau bilang apa? calon mertua? Calon mertua? CALON MERTUAAA?!"

Gintoki tertawa. "Tak mungkin Patsuan. Memangnya-, APAAAA?! LANGKAHI MAYAT KU DULU, SHOUCHIRO YAGAMI- _KUNNN."_

"JANGAN BAWA BAWA KARAKTER DARI ANIME LAIN, GIN _-SAN!"_

* * *

 _"_ Nah. Begitu ceritanya," kata Shinpachi mengakhiri ceritanya yang lumayan panjang itu. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku.

Sakami menatap Shinpachi. "Jadi, mami menikah dengan orang itu tanpa paksaan."

"Itu papi mu, Sakami- _chan._ Tentu saja mereka menikah karena saling menyukai. Dari dulu mereka memang sudah dekat kok." Kata 'dekat' di perkataan Shinpachi mengarah pada artian dekat karena ingin membunuh.

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku harus pulang. Mami pasti khawatir," kata Sakami sambil melirik ke arah jam sekilas. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Shinpachi mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah diberikan makanan.

Sakami pulang ke rumah sambil membawa beberapa bungkus Sukonbu untuk maminya tercinta. Kata bibi Tae, sukonbu adalah bagian dari hidup Kagura, seperti Tae dengan dark meternya.

"Mami," panggilnya saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Tak ada jawaban. "Mami?" panggil Sakami lagi sambil melepas alas kakinya dengan terburu buru. Saat Sakami bergegas menuju kamar Kagura, ia mendengar suara batuk maminya yang melemah.

"Mami, ada ap-"

Di atas ranjang berbalut seprai berwarna cerah itu, Kagura yang masih memakai selimut tergolek lemah. Melupakan sukonbu yang ada digenggamannya, Sakami langsung berlari ke arah ibunya. "Mami, mami," katanya sambil mengguncang guncang bahu Kagura dengan panik. Ia merasa matanya tersengat sesuatu hingga memburam penglihatannya. Pastinya karena air mata.

Kagura menoleh ke arah Sakami dengan rencana. "Sougo?" katanya.

Sakami menggeleng pelan. "Ma..mami. Tunggu sebentar ya, a..aku telfon rumah sakit dulu," katanya dengan suara gemetar. Ia meletakkan kepala maminya ke atas bantal dengan lembut. Manik crimsonnya menatap Kagura sedih, lalu ia cepat cepat menuju telepon rumah berada.

"Sadis, biarkan aku bersama Sakami dulu."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Rencananya aku mau buat twoshoot. Mau coba coba aja. Fict ini kuketik sambil waktu nunggu adzan magrib #cucol. Kuharap pendeskripsianku udah mulai membaik. Tolong dikasih saran atau kritik ya.


End file.
